Grown!
by AngelBriefs
Summary: AU. Finally becoming a woman, exuberant Pan celebrates her 13th birthday, having her chance to wish on the dragonballs freely. She lends Bulla the second wish. Bulla protests she already has everything she could want in the world, but what does she do with her wish? And what does Marron's strange uncle have anything to do with her later on? Instant puberty! [Rating could go up.]


The Dragonball series is owned by _TOEI ANIMATION_, Ltd. and Licensed by_ FUNimation Productions_, Ltd.. All Rights Reserved. and all logos, _DragonBall_, _DragonBall Z_,_DragonBall GT_ character names and distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of _TOEI ANIMATION_, Ltd. And belongs originally to_ Akira Toriyama_, of course. (:

* * *

Dragon Ball Z

"Grown_!_"

* * *

**Chapter One: **

Stranger's Arms

* * *

**A** group of oohs and ahs shared from different vocal cords pooled in the middle of one large, extravagantly decorated room. Skillfully carved tainted gold serpentine dragons models, wrapped in white support beams, red wall paint, yellow paper lanterns and expensive maroon carpeting... Over a matching red silk pillow and marble column pedestal, six oriental glazed dragonballs shimmered and reflected the dimly lit ceiling light with their dark orange stars, basked in its own honey-citrus colored glory. There would be a feast going on, while these balls were gathered. The seventh one, missing. It was to join them real soon.

The martial arts tournament turned out to be a success. They were celebrating Pan Son's win for the junior division and now with her thirteenth birthday coming even closer, during events like these... the senior Z fighters and their wives had always fancied and thought these seemed appropriate. They usually rented a large building for their parties privately, so their offspring had enough room to run around in. There was the aroma of the celebratory banquet, wafting in the wind. A combination of foreign foods, covered in metal tupperware, with clamped handled lids. Long and dark green tree leaves sway and bristle in the wind from outside. Their colors each, fading slowly from hues of yellow and orange and dark reds. There were wilted sakura petals on the ground. Underneath the planted trees, the breeze plucks them. Some would scatter different directions of the afternoon atmosphere, some would float to the ground. The sound of male laughter mixed with pond water splashing, was another addiction the scene.

Glass being tapped at vibrated through the air. _dingdingdingding! _

"Gather around everyone! Gather around_!_" A gentle ring from the clinking of a cup filled with fruit juice and table clothed half-rolled up silver fork pitched, to grab many's attention. Dressed in a silk cheongsam ensemble with her hair attached in two buns with thin ribbons hanging from them, while seated the edge of a long clothed table, Pan hollered for her family and peers' attention. Her black eyes glistened at their lack of alertness and her thin eyebrows soon narrowed. "Everyone, hey!"

"Don't break that glass, Pan. It's not yours," An female authoritative figure called from over her shoulder, where her capri clad knees sunk into her chair.

Pan's onyx oculars dart up to her mother's blues. Videl Son gently assists her daughter in placing the silverware down.

"...Aw, I wasn't being obnoxious," she pouted. "Come on, won't you let me enjoy being a little girl a _little_ bit longer? I can be sophisticated too!"

Videl narrowed her eyes, "Yeah... Well, that's the thing. I don't think Bulma would like it if you –"

"Put on your best faces and strike a pose_!_" A light from a camera flashed from behind Pan's chair. Her pupils shrunk and she twisted around. Laced gloved hands gripped an expensive image compartment. Cheeky grin and blue haired fixed with a cream rose headband, the young lady representing a miniature sized Bulma, makes her appearance. Another outlandish outfit she debuts for Pan's event. She may have been young to wear a pearl colored fashion corset dress with ribbons and tails, but she pulled it off. The female's pure white socks reached up to her thighs – it contrasted with her skin color and she wore matching dress shoes with them. Cobalt blues twinkled, reflecting her happy emotion, she approaches the mother and daughter. A gentle pleat... a common gesture of courtesy from ballet and old times, after she placed her camera in her tiny long strapped purse.

"About time!" Young Pan exclaimed. She hops out of her chair and greets the girl with a hug. A nice feeling sunk in her mother's stomach. It had always been pleasant seeing the children interact. Bulla averts her gaze and lowers her eyes with her inherited saucy grin. With her hands on her hips, she peered up at Pan again, beaming at her.

"Bulla, so nice to see you kiddo!"

The miniature Briefs woman blinked. "Oh, hey! I'm going to say hi to your mother, you two girls socialize." Videl gave Pan a small hug before she departed. Bulla's arms dangled at her side.

"...So, thirteen huh?"

They caught up at a creek, sitting side by side on their soles.

"Yup, thirteen. The big one-_three_," The quarter saiyan explained as simple as it flowed natural to her. Though, at the same time she added a little dazzle into her tone. She just loved boasting about that. To Pan, it meant for her, she were one step closer to becoming a woman – well, she would be a woman. Once that clock struck.

"Oh man, you're so lucky," Bulla furrowed her thin eyebrows. "You know... I have those days, when sometimes I feel like I'm going to be twelve forever..." She pursed her lips and hugged her knees after plucking at the grass and gathering them in her pale palm with her eyelids drooping. The sun brought her blue eyelashes out more.

"What do you mean?" Pan chuckled. Over the edge of the water bed from which they sat, her eyes lowered at the colorful koi fishes that swam away from her fingers, that dipped near them. "You're already tall. I think... I've always been jealous of your height, I can admit that."

The blue haired saiyan slanted her lips at the remark, "Gee, thanks."

"Don't be such a mopey butt! You'll turn thirteen too. Eventually..._!_"

_'Ha, yeah eventually,' _Bulla frowned, her thick lashes shaded her eye while she is looking over at her reflection that rippled in the water. Her 'not helping' face, displayed to her ebony strand friend's enthusiasm. It wasn't only that, she wanted to tell Pan more. The young girl's fang nipped at her bottom lip, where she bit it at the side.

Though, Bulla wasn't the type to show insecurity not even in tight places. She craned her neck upwards, looking over at her friend. The back of their shoes soiled under, from the rain washed fallen leaves and dirt. The area smelled of wet wood chips and of accumulated moisture from fallen pine cones and precipitation from the clouds.

Bulla didn't want to say anything, but internally she was in battle with herself. Being one of the youngest that started high school early in her family, had really added stress on her shoulders. All brains, but hardly anyone one out there to relate to. Her wits – she chose to keep that side of her, muted down. She doesn't dare brag about academics, unless she were somewhere of that atmosphere or really far away from others that would dare label her 'uncool'. Other than that being, to her older classmates... she was just another 'Briefs' kid and being the youngest valedictorian in debate team and kid captain of a cheerleading squad with kids four to five years older than her, was hardly anything to boast about. At least, to her.

Maybe it was her body. When swimming class came in gym, older women had been there comparing their chests at eachother. At the locker room. During volleyball... different sports. Bulla admitted inwardly that she is a cute girl. She always thought she was a very presentable girl. It didn't matter to here if she were a couple of years behind developed women, she would be able to get a date for a while if she lied about her age well enough. Hardly those things mattered. Being her age, she had already known there were limitations with her freedom. Curfew... What time she should return home and stuff. For being one of the most wealthiest in the world, there had still been some set rules and boundaries. The blue haired girl had always thought she'd been mature for her age. Her eyebrows furrowed as she sunk more into deep thought.

A pebble plopped into the water, from where she tossed it from her glove covered hand. Inwardly, she moped. Maybe she did need to vent... afterall.

Pan withdrew her hand from the small lake and faced the girl, looking at her now with concern.

"What?" Bulla's eyes darted at her. The shorter girl's expression goes wry.

Peculiar look from the junior fighter, "Is _there_ something you're not telling me, Bulla?"

"...Huh?" It took the young woman a moment to reply. "..._nn_. Nope. I don't think so."

"You know... If something's bothering ya, I don't mind if you tell me."

Snort from Bulla, "You're not gonna zone out then, if I dish it out."

Pan shrugged.

"Didn't say all of that, now."

She bit her bottom lip, laughing at her, "You're such a kid."

Raspberry from Pan, "Still older."

"Yeah, but_ I'm _taller."

The saiyans giggled together.

"Well, hey. I was thinking..." Another stone plopped into the lake. "I don't think I have anything to wish for with the dragonballs. Maybe just for Goten to move out or something. " She blinked with a sweatmark sliding down her cheek. "You can use number two if you want."

"Haha..." She jeered silently, wishing that the same for her own lavender haired brother and tilted her chin back up. "Wish number two..." That had been repeated through Bulla's own mouth. She knew already she was one of the wealthiest in the world. She faced her friend's friendly gesture with a stern look on her complexion. "Pan."

"What? I'm serious. You know you always wanted to see for yourself what Shenron can do for you. I'm just helping you out."

Bulla plucked more leaves and sprinkled it over her hair, smiling.

"Hey!"

She couldn't take that serious at all. The girl already knew what she had. She couldn't ask for anything more.

Besides thinking about wishes, she thought it felt good, seeing Pan had a day off from some type of adventure or training in the forest or at The Lookout. Bulla wished that she could spend time with her friend. The sounds of leaves rustling in the background. From a group of shrubs pushed to two sides from behind their backs, cyan haired Bulma Briefs peeped her head at the young women.

"Dinner!" She half scolded them, as if they didn't hear her call the first four times. Which.. they have not, "Girls! **Dinner**."

While one neatens her clothes, the both nodded and brought themselves back to full height, saying in unison. "Coming!"

Steam particles rose from an uncovered wooden compartment, where Pan's grandmother Chichi displayed her art. Her food art, that is. She straightens herself proudly and primly over a floral print padded fold out chair, while bringing her son's daughter closer to her with her left arm. With her lips pinched in a cute grin, Pan stepped closer to her elder role model. Her cheeks rosy from her blushing slightly.

A strong current of wind pulled the table cloth's back. With one eye closed, Pan covered her face with her arm. Right beside her, Bulla settled her palms over the draped feast table. Her mouth formed into an 'o' shape when her eyes fell onto the covered meals, wondering what they could be. Pan's uncle and her older brother Trunks land on the grass. There is noise from the visible white ki, radiating off their shirtless bodies. They were still damp for going swimming at the pond and catching up about girls. The two powered down almost simultaneously. Goten had been two seconds off from Trunks. A big and bright smile brightens his features and he rubbed the back of his neck, grinning. "Hey, food's done!" Goten chimed. Both best friends chuckle in amusement. Their bodies still sort of damp from the pond they went swimming in. Bulla stretched her spine upwards and rolled her eyes. Most likely, from their silliness.

"Ooh! Food_!_" A flash of blue and Goku Son had already rushed to sit down at the other end of the long table in his open gi shirt and white rope tie. The man was seen already collecting bowls and pouring large amounts of gravy over a stacked tower of steaks. "Goku!" His wife raised her voice for him. The sound of vintage car doors slammed nearby at a vacant stoney floor path. The residents of Kame House showed up.

Coming from behind, beautiful Android 18 and her equally blonde daughter Marron appeared with Krillin, walking pass a few hanging paper lanterns. He was seen juggling two cakes in see-through plastic containers. Chichi approached him, asking him if they were a bit much. Prince Vegeta descended to the leafy ground, right next to Bulla. She received a one armed hug from her brawny paternal figure and grinned widely at him and while Bulma turned off her phone, Yamcha rocked back on his folding chair with his faithful friend Puar hovering near his elbow with his hands folded behind his ponytailed head. Kame fusioned Piccolo was behind him, crossing his arms under his weighted cape and turban along with Tien in his winter training get up.

The noise of chopsticks clashed with ceramic. Very hungry saiyans gathered around hunch backed and huddled to their stack of plates and bowls. Uniformed chefs with wheeled carts appeared, uncovering more delectables. With her eyes slanted and chewing her riceball with a puffed cheek, Bulla glared at her father and Pan's grandfather receiving more helpings. Bones of roast beef legs, littered the table. Flying rice clumps and bits, stained the tablecloth – a sight that everyone was use to seeing.

After finishing his meal, an Uub dressed in a powder gray suit and a black tie one would call 'tacky' and stood at the corner of Goku's side. He grinned, watching his sensei devouring his food and leaned over to him with his hand behind his ear. Vegeta chewed in annoyance, glancing at them for a second. Bulla's eyebrows quirked up, watching them. She wondered what they could be talking about. Beating his chest for his food to go down so he could digest it, with his fingers coiled in his palm. Goku swallowed, "It's no problem. Go ahead and announce it! Tell them what's up! Hahahaha_!_" Big grin on his face, he closed his eyes laughing with his student and kid friend.

A moment of silence and everyone leaned a few inches over their spots to hear what he's got to say.

"The seventh ball... _I found it!_"

It may have took everyone less than a short time to register. The whole table cheered at Uub's friendly voice. Watches and bracelets gleamed from them throwing their hands in the air and now Pan will get her birthday wish after all. Bulla shook her shoulders, happy for her and cheered with the quarter saiyan along with Marron joining them in group hug in front of the table. Their open-mouthed grins grew while Bulma and Oolong threw their fists in the background, jumping, exchanging embraces and shouting in victory.

Inside a pavilion built with walls, where all five dragonballs were held, the adults let Pan do the honors and placed the seventh ball Uub had found in the gathered pile. The glass like orbs interacted with each other and reflecting, shining bright and glowing from the inside a bright pale orange separately and then simultaneously.

With her arms draped over Pan's and Marron's back and leaning upwards, Bulla gawked in amazement, "Oh my gosh, they're so pretty!" Marron was wearing a matching hat and scarf outfit to go along with her ruffle skirt while holding up a tiny clutch purse. She grinned with her eyes closed and looked over to Goten and Trunks.

"Happy early birthday, Pan," Bulla's lavender haired elder brother commented. Genuine grin on his face, his hands were in the pockets of his tropical tree printed swim shorts and he's wearing a white cotton t-shirt now.

With her hand draped over Pan's cheongsam clothed shoulder and her other one free, Bulla whispered something in the girl's ear over her stud earring. Marron blinked, her sky colored orbs wandered different directions. "Come on, I'll show you," Bulla beamed, retracting her face from the side of hers and dropping her hand to her hip. Marron exchanged glances with Pan and the young girl shrugged.

"Good tourney, Pan," She felt a brisk pat on her shoulder, although the gesture was polite. "... I can't believe you beat me..."

Bulla's lips pursed into a smile as Uub said that, while walking by.

"I don't know..." Worried look on Pan's face, she replied to her. She stood straight up, Marron's arm slid off of her back and the blue haired one dragged on, "We're just gonna take a peek. Just really _really_ fast. You'll be back before they call. ...It won't take long. It got boring here, let's go."

The black haired saiyan felt her hand being grabbed and tugged on by a set of gloved ones. She was lead right behind the crafted double doors, while the adults occupied themselves and reminisced on their journeys and old adventures with each other again. Marron yawned and accompanied the two girls. For some reason, she preferred female company over Goten and Trunks' long talks over getting dates. It had made her feel left out from time to time. Though she cherished being around them during rare times, she couldn't relate. "Yeah, don't take too long Bulla. There's a new makeup boutique downtown in your area. ...Don't wanna miss that."

Dark blue pupils shifted back and forth from the young adult's statement and glittered, as the trio walk passed a few trees that were shedding their leaves. The little building they walked away from gets smaller and smaller from Pan's view until foliage covers it from her sight. Bulla replied softly, her digits brushing over a few extended branches. "...We won't."

Marron looked at the face of her silver bracelet watch at the back of her wrist and then back over at her unsure. Slightly aggravated, the Son child raised her voice when they encroached the nearby forest even deeper, "Where the heck are we going – " She interrupted herself wobbling forward on her feet, where she nearly tripped on the back of Bulla's heels.

"Ouch! – Hey!"

"Well, you're so darn slow!"

Exclamation from the Briefs heir, she extended her arms up in the air while Pan dusted herself off, "I, found it!"

Marron uncrossed her arms and scanned the scenery with her hands dropped to each her sides again, "Found what?" In the area they stood, there would be more tall tree branches and a huge cherry blossom one with sakura leaves plucked from them, because of the wind. There is even more foliage from the surrounding maple ones. Above the group of three, the clouds had already faded and the sky had its warm hues had changed into a cooler shade.

Bulla stopped in a tracks and placed her hands over her hips again. When she poked her nose up, her friends moved their heads up with her. They stared at what would be a covered contraption, that had seemed to have been blocked by a large and thick blanket draping over it. Marron covered her mouth. She wore a plain ring on that hand. Her eyes widened in astonishment. The muscles on Pan's face relaxed.

"Well, girls?" Bulla circled them with a saucy grin tugging on each corners of her lips and returned back to the space she traveled from. "What do you think it could be?" The foliage over the pink cherry blossoms she stepped on, was audible under her weight and she displays a grin with her lips parted. Her hand resting over the sheets.

"Bulla... You dragged me all the way here for... – " Pan crossed her arms. "Are we even allowed to be here?"

"It's not done." Cat-like look on her facade, "I bet mom's building a new space ship. We should go check it out. Come on." Her hand motioned at them to step forward.

Marron shrugged. "Just don't get busted. …If your mom and dad asked, I wasn't nowhere near you two. You seriously find interest in the weirdest things, Bulla. You need to get out more, girl."

Testy blue eyes glanced back and forth between the blonde and her business. "...I won't get in trouble... if I don't get caught... That's how it goes, doesn't it? " Marron stalked at her feet, where the edges were found and the demi-saiyan tugs on it. The huge linen pile dropped into a huge heap over the damp earth. "You two are my best friends. It's not like any of you would say anything. Just a few minutes. Puh-lease...?"

"And of course, she doesn't listen." Pan exhaled and rolled her eyes.

"You're stubborn too, kid." Marron chuckled at the short girl.

"I am not a kid!"

"Ooh! – Ooh_! _Come and see!" Bulla echoed through a glass pane. Half of the door was a window. She unbuttoned the gold buckle of her white leather purse and rummaged over her perfume and cosmetics for some sort of key, inside of the bulky dome like vehicle. It had the words Capsule Corp. printed over it and numbers #054 below the lettering. "I knew it'd be some sort of ship!"

From a small distance, Pan followed. She leaped near the parked contraption with no wheels. "Hey! Wait up!"

Slight frustration shown on her face, Marron caught up and called out. "Ugh, you guys!"

The roof's glass window slid open and Pan plopped inside. It looked like a miniature control room. Blue and white monitors glowed clear and brightly, surrounded by a mass of colorful buttons and knobs that would be in any jet craft. The illumination of the lights reflected to the tiled floor. Whimsical Bulla flipped different knobs and adjusted the front mirror and her seating. There were two chairs behind her. Curious Pan gripped and sunk her fingers into the arm holders in a matching padded chair next to her. The door closed behind Marron and she crossed her arms.

"Are we done looking, now? I really wanna go back to the party and I think I have to pee. "

Pan turned with one arm resting at the top of her seat, "Marron, why didn't you go before?"

Bulla continued at the row of switches.

A ear shattering crash and clinking noise. She flinched from the glass bursting, raining over the roof and on the inside. Violent wind lifted her hair from her back. Marron grabbed at her hat and shrieked.

"Whoops!"

"Bulla!"

"Aw man – aw man aw man!"

"I'm not babysitting. You two are on your own!" The entrance door slammed and Marron marched out. With a concerned look on her face, Pan looked through the window and back at Bulla who is now picking up the shards and shattered pieces. She felt bad. "Don't worry about it, Bulla." One eye shut, more debris trickle near their area. "I'll cover." Sweatdrop behind her head and she climbed down the chrome stairs of the unfinished hover jet.

Bulla sighed and thanked her. Her cobalt blue eyes skimmed upwards at the gaping hole at the roof, then back at the insides. She glanced at the two backseats. Her eyes stretched, finding one of them is missing.

_'One of the emergency ejecting chairs sprung up...' _Short mental pause. _'Oh shoot! I must have hit the wrong switch!' _And then realizing, the chair could have landed at any part of the words. "I'm so dead..." Bulla groaned out loud.

She covered the damaged air craft with the heavy blanket again and dusted her hands off in the air. It wasn't even night time and the stars were already showing. _'No biggie. I'll find it before we have to leave.' _

Upon another leafy land. Bulla descended on her soles. Light dirt particles float around her ankles. Her dress and ribbons stir in the wind along with a few leaves. A sigh of relief, when the seat that had ricocheted from Bulma's unfinished project had been discovered. "Doesn't look that bad." She knelt to it, talking to herself and examining the loose clamps and screws. She cringed, dropping the piece to the ground with a light thud, from having its elements smeared on her fingerpads. "Uch... and now it's dirty."

_rustlerustle_.

Bulla stretched her neck up. _rustle_.

"hm?"

She narrowed one eyebrow and focused her gaze on one stray bush that had been making noises and her mouth pinched into a long and thin line. The motion looked a little too peculiar to her. A light scowl on her face and she brought herself up to her own two feet again. Her knuckles rested over her hips. "You better not be Goten." The young saiyan muttered as she closes in. She would accuse her friend's uncle because he is widely playing pranks with Trunks if they were not talking about girls constantly. Bulla frowned and pinched the bridge of her nose and the rustling ceased. A panicky golfer emerged from the back corner of the shrub. Bulla brought her arms up and screamed.

She smirked, concealing how much of a wreck she had been during that split second. "Hmph. Crazy animals."

The bush began to rustle again and she juts her wrists pass her waist. "Oh no, now what?!"

It could not have been a dream. A handsome man's head flipped from the top of the top of the mass of leaves from the neck up. He had tanned skin and his hair was a sun kissed golden blond that was slicked backwards with one bang. It glowed from the setting warm rays of sunshine. Bulla immediately cupped her hands together and her eyes sparkled at the gentlemen. She thought he must have been some type of pretty boy hunter or something or a camper in search for firewood from somewhere. Her smile grew when he winked at her with his glittery gem green eyes. He was well-groomed and had visible bottom lashes. She was going to introduce herself and his face had began morphing and swirling into different and disturbing patterns. First a bear, then a tiger and then some unidentified alien being with a long tentacle stretched and shooting downwards from its mouth.

"So disgusting!" She didn't know rather to be angry or throw up.

Bulla's world scrambled, "Uuggh – aahhh-AHHHhh!" Her senses blocked and everything goes black.

Soft footfalls around the figure that's sprawled on the ground. A bizarre shadow crept upon on her. A bubblegum pink arm with steam holes stretched and extends. The unconscious girl had her cheek nudged by a hand that was dressed with yellow boxing gloves. "...Bulla?"

Crickets chirping vibrated around her ears. The girls thick lashes twitched under her pale closed eyelids. She exhaled quietly, breathing through her parted lips and nose.

"Hey, I think she's waking." An unfamiliar male's voice echoed. Her slim shoulders and the underside of her stocking legs were being held. Bulla lulled her decorated ribboned head to one side. Kind of like she were floating. It didn't feel like she were on top of any flat surface. The young woman's vision returned to her slowly like a focusing cameras lens. Her eyelids drooping downwards and then her pupils scanned upwards. Raven black hair, glossy and shoulder length. Brushed over a shoulder covered in suede. It would sound like a conversation had been taken place as her hearing recovered.

"Finally," he sighed in content of her well-being. Quickly unamused, Bulla's lips shrunk and poked downwards. Seeing a set of transparent blue eyes reflecting back at her. Her eyes were as big as dinner plates and she brought her small hands under her chin. The only thing left in her mind – a perverted man might have have came and gotten her. She jolted up and screamed again. Her right hand came crashing into the stranger's face, where she attempts to smack him and escaped.

Stuck in disarray and pigeon toed, Bulla glared and panted with her heart thrumming as fast as Goku Son could fly. Girlish laughter from behind her, when she's dropped her arm and slouched. The male only seemed dumbfounded and grinned slightly from her course of action. There is no blemish. He didn't flinch and he seemed unharmed.

"You passed out, you goober!" Pan rolled to the ground.

Bulla's teeth sunk into her bottom lip, she peered back nervously at the gentleman, holding a stance to protect herself and he crossed his arms. He hummed sweetly before turning his back and waved. Wind rustling his hair and his expression relaxed, "You're welcome."

Pan grinned, catching up to Bulla. "Oh, so glad you're okay! You could have gotten busted, miss!" She hugged her tightly and the blue haired girl scrunched up her nose.

Behind a group of trees, Marron fell through. She exhaled hard, nearly tripping over her own feet from stumbling, "Uncle Seventeen?"

The two younger girls' eyes scan back at the girl who seemed tired all of a sudden from her jogging and then back at the at the mysterious traveler who had seemed to 'rescue' Bulla. Both at once, they swallowed and reiterated in surprise, "Uncle_!_"

**TBC. **

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:** Ah! Guess who's back? Anyone miss me? *crickets chirping*

c: Lol, that's okay. For my "Show and Touch" readers, sorry for the long hiatus. My new chapter just sorta got lost. Maybe I can continue off with that or update it one day... (And ee'yup, I have taken the liberty of naming Bra "Bulla" here. Guess that doesn't matter. Not much of a big change.) But anywho, it's so nice being back here again. What do you think of the start? Love it, hate it? Possibly more to come!

Aw man. Thinking now, this chapter should have been longer.

Stay tuned, everyone!


End file.
